Caizhi
Female|Age = 17 (First Appearance) 20 (Currently)|Hair = Black|Bloodline = Heavenly Wolf Star God|Spouse(s) = Yun Che (Husband) |Relatives = Xing Tong (Elder Sister) Xing Juekong (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Xisu (Elder Brother) |Allies = Yun Che Jasmine|Profound Strength = 7th Level Divine Master Realm|Legacies = Heavenly Wolf Star God Legacy|Occupation = Inheritor of the Heavenly Wolf|Affiliation = Star God Realm|Realm = Star God Realm|First Appearance = Chapter 737 (Mentioned) Chapter 1086 (Appearance)|Region = Eastern Divine Region}} Caizhi / Xing Wu (星舞) is the Heavenly Wolf Star God's inheritor. She is the daughter of Xing Juekong and a princess of the Star God Realm. Appearance She looks to be around twelve or thirteen years of age. If anyone sees her, they can never believe their eyes. She looks like an immaculate jade carving. Her eyebrows are perfectly shaped crescents, her eyes shine like the stars, her lips are luscious, and every inch of her resembles that of a stunning jade statue. Her build is small and she wears a seven-colored skirt. When the mountain winds blow across, her skirt reveals a pair of white jade-like thighs. Her snowy white feet are fitted compactly into a pair of seven colored glass-like shoes. The shoes are so colorful and beautiful, that it is hard to know which materials they are made from. Personality To strangers, she seems innocent and untainted but also spoiled and unreasonable. She likes to play pranks with people around her. Towards Jasmine, she is very obedient and listens to everything she says. She's extremely intelligent and really good at hiding herself. Background She was born the youngest daughter of the Star God Realm King. One month before her birth, Xing Juekong and the Institute of Elders calculated that her aligned star was the 'Heavenly Cursed Lonely Star' that would bring boundless disaster and calamity'. When she was born, it robbed her mother of all vitality and caused her mother's death. Her father and all the people in Star God City became convinced that she was the 'Heavenly Cursed Lonely Star'. Everyone rejected her and no one dared to even approach her. They threw her in some abandoned bedchamber, not caring if she lived or died. Jasmine's mother, her aunt and a different wife of Xing Juekong, took her in and cared for her, treating her with love. She became very close to Jasmine's mother, Jasmine's brother, and Jasmine and calls them aunt, big brother, and big sister. However, Jasmine's mother died soon after due to the Moon God Realm. Jasmine's brother was plotted against by Qianye Ying'er. Jasmine also was missing and presumed dead. Thus, in everyone's eyes, this was because she was the 'Heavenly Cursed Lonely Star'. Caizhi even believed this herself and descended into a nightmarish hell of self-recrimination and self-hatred. She believed that all these disasters had happened because of her. Less than ten years after the death of Jasmine's brother, when she was 12, she was chosen to inherit the powers of the Heavenly Wolf Star God. Her natural talent was exceptionally mediocre and yet the Heavenly Wolf divine power had taken the initiative to approve of her. This was because of her hatred and resentment, hatred towards the entire world, and even towards herself made her perfectly compatible for the powers of the Heavenly Wolf. Plotline She first appeared when Yun Che was entering the Black Soul Mountain Range, while she was being sexually harassed by someone from the Soul Sect. Yun Che "saved" her and after that, she stuck to him and decided to name herself as "Little Jasmine" and started calling Yun Che "Brother-In-Law". When Yun Che was sneaking into the Black Soul Divine Sect when they were preparing to ambush him, she appears again shouting his name, it causes the people from the Soul Sect to try to kidnap her and trap Yun Che, he saves her again and is almost caught by two strong cultivators. While trying to flee from them Yun Che uses too much pressure on his hand while he was covering her mouth, which causes her to sneeze loudly which attracts their attention again. After that incident, Yun Che becomes angry and says that he won't care about her anymore and leaves her side. After Wu Guike and Wu Chengyan arrive at the Soul Sect, they decide to chase and kill Yun Che, but before that, she appears again to stop them. While Lei Qianfeng and Lei Tiangang recognize her and try to capture her to trap Yun Che, Wu Guike stops them and becomes extremely respectful towards her. After receiving the information from the Heavenly Mystery Realm, she knows that he has the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade, so she wants to get the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade from Wu Guike's hands, and to do that, she uses a Profound Imagery Stone that had the records of the discussion he had in the Soul Sect about the death of the Wood Spirit Race to extort Wu Guike. After having the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade in her hands, she was still not satisfied enough and used another Profound Imagery Stone with the recordings of his sex with his own aunt, Xiao Qingtong. Having no more options, he handed over the Void Illusion Stone that his father had gifted him. After Wu Chengyan and Wu Guike leaves the Darkya Realm, she puts the Divine Nine Star Buddha Jade and the Void Illusion Stone inside the space ring present in the corpse of Lei Qianfeng. Caizhi later appears once again in the Star God Hall, tries to convince her sister Jasmine to attend the Profound God Convention. Only after much difficulty in begging did Jasmine follow her to the convention. After finding Yun Che in the Profound God Convention, Jasmine reacted furiously and thus, Caizhi was questioned and grounded. After Caizhi’s grounding punishment was lifted, she quickly talked to Jasmine in an attempt to ease her anger. As promised by her elder sister, Jasmine tricked Caizhi into attacking the first Star God she finds outside the hall and would forgive her if she was able to land a single hit. Naturally, Jasmine knew Yu Luo was bringing Yun Che to her and used this chance to kill the Heavenly Poison Star God. After Yue Wuya revealed his bride, Xia Qingyue, she went to Jasmine to tell her about it, when Jasmine heard about it she dragged Caizhi with her to the Moon God Realm. After arriving at the Moon God Realm, she and Jasmine saw the Moon Vanishing Celestial Palace and also noticed Qianye Ying'er chasing it, she and Jasmine followed after them. After chasing Qianye Ying'er to the God Realm of Absolute Beginning she and Jasmine fought against Gu Zhu. They were saved a bit later when Mu Xuanyin fights off Gu Zhu, she and Jasmine then entered the God Realm of Absolute Beginning and chased after Qianye Ying'er. She and Jasmine come just in time to rescue Yun Che and Xia Qingyue from being kidnapped by Qianye Ying'er. They then fought for a few minutes before retreating after Yun Che and Xia Qingyue have escaped far enough. She later appears after Xing Yuekong traps Jasmine in the ritual, her father proceeds to seal her within the ritual alongside Jasmine. She proceeds to blame herself for everything because she believes all this happened because she is "Heavenly Cursed Lonely Star". After Yun Che barges into the Star God Realm she watches how he slaughters their star guards along with the 37th Elder. After Yun Che used all his powers she watches him crawl his way towards the box that seals her and Jasmine and watches in horror as Yun Che begins to burn up. After Yun Che dies she begins to mourn for him, however she begins to hear a heart beat, afterwards she notices how Jasmine's eyes and hair have begun changing colour, from red to pitch black. She watches in shock how Jasmine destroys the barrier and how she fights and kills many Divine Masters. After Jasmine left and everyone has either been shocked to badly or chased after Jasmine she quietly slipped away. She appears again after Yun Che and Jasmine meet in the God Realm of Absolute Beginning where she is training in secret. She has also begun developing darkness profound aura in accordance with the Heavenly Wolf's power of hatred. Trivia * The age she chose to tell Yun Che, was the same age that Jasmine had when she first met him. * It is said that she has the potential to become the strongest Star God. * She envies Mu Xuanyin's big boobs. * Her name means "To wield the Stars" * The colored skirt was the only gift she had received from her birth mother before she passed away. Therefore, when she wears it on her body, she would not willing to grow any older. Even if she had inherited the Heavenly Wolf's Divine Power, she would rather give up the Heavenly Wolf's armor, which had a powerful protective divine power. Therefore, the colored skirt had already become a symbol of her identity and status since many years. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Star God Imperial Family Category:Harem